My Wife
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: Namaku Joshua Hong biasa di panggil.. "Shua-ya! tolong setrikakan kemejaku!" / drabble pendek tentang Hong yang curhat tentang istrinya / FF absurd / YAOI JIHAN JoshuaxJeonghan / Dont like dont read / Happy Reading!


My Wife

Drabble

Jihan

Joshua x Jeonghan SVT

.

.

.

Namaku Joshua Hong atau Hong Jisoo. Usia 25 tahun, bekerja sebagai general menager di sebuah perusahaan swasta. Aku lahir di negeri paman sam, besar di sana, bersekolah di sana, namun kembali ke tanah kelahiran orang tuaku karena suatu alasan. Orang-orang menyebutnya Daehan Minguk atau South Korea. Orang-orang memanggilku Jo atau..

"Shua-ya!"

Itu istriku, Yoon Jeonghan. lelaki tercantik yang pernah aku temui dan lelaki tercerewet yang pernah ku kenal. Usianya sama denganku, hanya saja ia dua bulan lebih tua tapi itu bukan masalah. Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah dia terus-terusan berteriak di pagi-pagi buta begini mengganggu tidurku yang berharga.

"Shua-ya! Jebal! Ada kecoa! Aku takut! HEY JOSHUA HONG!" serunya menjerit-jerit dari dalam kamar mandi. Dengan malas aku meraih pembasmi serangga dan melangkah ke kamar mandi yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari kamar tidur kami.

Aku sudah. Sudah membasmi kecoa yang malang itu. Kalau saja Jeonghan tidak takut dengannya aku tidak akan membunuh kecoa itu. Kenapa? Bayangkan kalau kecoa itu memiliki keluarga, istri beserta anak-anaknya yang menunggu di sarang mereka sementara ia pergi bermodal keberanian untuk mencari makan di rumah manusia. Sedih bukan? Kasihan bukan? Iya, kasihan. Tapi aku tidak akan bercerita tentang kecoa malang itu. (maaf ya kecoa! Aku akan mendoakanmu! Semoga kau tenang di surga sana!)

Kita akan membicarakan kehidupan istriku. Yoon Jeonghan. "yak!" lihat, dia sekarang memukulku, aku bahkan belum bangun tidur sepenuhnya. "kau menyemprotnya terlalu banyak, kamar mandi ini kecil dan ventilasinya kecil, kalau baunya mengepung disini aku tidak bisa mandi, huh bagaimana ini aku bisa mati keracunan." Ucapnya mengoceh dengan handuk di dada.

"kalau begitu tidak usah mandi."

"aku mau pergi bekerja." Ya, kami berdua sama-sama orang kantoran. Bedanya, ia bekerja di bidang media komunikasi. Istriku ini seorang presenter (tidak heran bagaimana ia bisa banyak omong).

"kalau begitu mandi saja."

"aku bisa mati keracunan!"

"kalau begitu mati saja!"

"MWORAGO?! KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI?!" begitulah. Selain cerewet ia juga sensitif.

.

.

.

Lima tahun yang lalu, aku seperti sedang menyesal. Kenapa aku bisa membawa sesosok setan berkostum malaikat ke tanah kelahiranku untuk menikahinya di sana. Aku tersihir oleh sikap manisnya.

"Shua-ya, Sisirkan rambutku!" Kalau ku pikir-pikir juga aku lebih mirip pesuruh dari pada suami. Bodohnya aku tidak pernah bisa mengelak dari perintahnya.

Mulai dari,

"Shua-ya! Matikan lampu, aku mau tidur."

Lalu,

"Shua-ya! Bagaimana ini omeletenya hangus.."

Kemudian,

"Shua-ya! Apa kau melihat catokanku? Terakhir aku melihat kau yang memakainya." Note : suka menuduh sembarangan. Sifat alaminya. Untuk apa coba aku memakai catokannya?

Selain itu,

"Shua-ya! Pijatkan kakiku pegal."

Juga,

"Shua-ya! Maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi ke kemeja kesayanganmu.." lama-lama aku jadi emosi dengan teriakannya itu. 'Shua-ya Shua-ya Shua-ya' membuatku muak!

Dan sampai suatu ketika,

"Shua-ya!"

"apa lagi?!" untuk pertama kalinya Jeonghan terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat takut. Apakah aku terlalu keras? Terlalu kasar. "e-eung.. kenapa..? maaf aku sedang sedikit pusing jadi apa tadi yang ingin kau katakan?"

"aku hamil."

"oh hamil." Aku berbalik menghadapnya, "APA?" ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan malaikatnya seolah ia tidak pernah sedikitpun melakukan hal yang membuatku kesal.

"surprise~~" ucapnya dengan nada pelan dan melebarkan kedua tangannya. Aku tidak bisa bereaksi yang lain lagi. Pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun terakhir aku merasa sangat bahagia. Rasa kesal yang pernah ku rasakan langsung meluap entah kemana saat ia mengatakan kalau sekarang ia sedang mengandung! Anak kami! Itu.. itu benihku!

"oh my god! Oh my god!" aku menghambur pelukan dengannya. Sangking bahagianya aku mengangkat tubuh kurusnya itu dan membawanya berputar.

"thanks god, oh Hannie.." ku kecup bibirnya berkali-kali kemudian beralih ke perutnya yang masih rata, mengusapnya dengan sayang. "hello, baby." Sapaku, Jeonghan hanya tersenyum mengelus tanganku yang mengelus perutnya.

"Shua-ya,"

"hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Much. More. Forever.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Cuman salah satu iklan. Meramaikan FF Jihan yang menipis setipis senyumanya Joshushuku tersayang. Maaf pendek, namanya juga drabble kalau panjang namanya tembok cina /ganyambung/

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca bacaan gak penting ini.

Love you Gays

 ** __Lady ChulHee__**


End file.
